


Moonlight

by edibleflowers



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: Sometimes she still can't believe that it's all real.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Nanami Haruka, Jinguuji Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> smutty smutty smutfic la la la~~ I'm having all the Ren feels after finishing his route in Repeat Love so yeah. 
> 
> This is based 100% on his route in the first otome game, has pretty much nothing to do with the anime plot, and was an attempt to be a sort of reader/self-insert fic without resorting to fill-in-the-blanks. You can also very easily picture it as Ren/Haruka if that's your jam.

Sometimes she still can't believe that it's all real.

She wakes unexpectedly in the middle of the night, disturbed by some sound that's already fading as she sits up in bed. The apartment is far above the street, well-insulated to insure privacy from its neighbors (a necessity, as the Saotome Agency houses much of its talent in the building), but some noise still makes its way into the apartment from time to time. As she sits up, heart racing, her gaze is caught by the moonlight streaming in through the window blinds. The soft silver rays seem to reach across the room to the bed, as if stretching out to touch the other occupant in it.

Beside her, Ren Jinguji is sound asleep. He's shaken off the heavier duvet -- not a surprise, he always sleeps warm -- and only a light sheet covers him to the waist. The moonlight seems to caress him, limning the clean lines of his shoulderblades and the deep valley of his spine: he sleeps on his stomach, his cheek deep in the pillow. His deep red-gold hair is traced with silver in the light where it's fanned out on the pillow. She has to resist the urge to reach over and brush some of the thick locks back from his eyes.

Instead, she pushes up and out of bed, willing her heart to ease its pace. There's a chair by the window; she can curl up there, knees drawn up to her chest with the nightgown covering them, and watch him from a quiet distance. 

It's only been a few months since their relationship became a real thing -- since he confessed his feelings for her, long after she'd given up hope of him loving her the way she did him. For so long, she'd thought Ren only cared for her as a friend and partner... right up to the moment after his graduation audition, which he'd passed with flying colors, and he'd found her, chased her down, to tell her everything that had been hiding in his heart.

Since then, he's debuted as an idol, exploded into the entertainment world just as she knew he would. She's been proud to stand beside him, to see their work on display for the world to see. She'd moved out of the school dormitory into this apartment -- and while he technically might have his own place as well, he spends nearly every night he possibly can here instead.

Like tonight. They'd had dinner together, eating on the couch while watching some variety show he'd filmed earlier that day and discussing the next song she'd begun to write for him. It would require an intense amount of work, fine-tuning the arrangement and lyrics to perfection; but the basic melody was solid, and when she hummed it for him, the smile he gave her in response warmed her clear through.

He'd taken her to bed after they cleared the dishes and tidied the kitchen. Her heart hammers a little faster even now, the memory so fresh in her head. Since their first night together -- kissing and touching and exploring in his dorm room bed, frantic with the knowledge his roommate would be home before the night was out -- they've gone further and tried more, and tonight... Her face goes hot again, and she looks to the window instead of at the shape of Ren beneath the sheets.

He'd lifted her nightgown up over her head, tossed it carelessly to the foot of the bed. She's still shy about being nude before him, but when he kisses her so reverently, as if she's the most precious thing in the world to him, her nerves fall away, as they did tonight. She'd pressed herself to him, feeling his chest hot against her bare breasts, whimpering a little into the kiss.

Ren's hands were all over her, in her hair, stroking her back, sliding down to her bottom and the simple panties covering her there. "Lady," he'd murmured in her ear, making her shudder, "can I show you how I want you?" She'd swallowed and nodded, and he'd shifted them (his strong arms easily wrapping around her and keeping her close) until he was seated with his back to the headboard and her in his lap.

She'd been on his lap before, but not like this, not with her legs spread to either side of his thighs and his erection riding between them. They'd been kissing for what felt like hours already, but his boxerbriefs were still on, the layers of clothing only slightly dimming the heat and hardness she could feel between her legs. The teasing sensation of it, the promise, made her whimper: part of her wanted to slide herself against that heat. Ren's hands spanned her back as he kissed her again.

A younger version of herself would have been scandalized at her willingness, but tonight, she'd only nodded in excited agreement and knelt up to let him slip her panties off. His fingers had teased between her legs then, one sliding easily into her to feel her wetness and excitement; she'd moaned, clutching at his shoulders to keep herself upright as shivers of sheer pleasure shook her so hard she feared she might collapse altogether.

"So ready for me," he'd breathed out, his voice low and rich and dark as sin, and she'd nearly melted into him right then and there. He'd paused then, only a moment, encouraging her to help him remove his last layer of clothing; as always, she'd held her breath, throat working as the sight of him was revealed to her, full and hard and twitching with the want that echoed in her veins. 

She'd only nodded once more, barely able to wait until he was completely nude before she was reaching for him. How anxious she'd been the first time she'd felt him like this, a solid bulge in his pants; how strange and alien it had felt in her hand; how worried she'd been about hurting him... and now she could barely wait for this pleasure that he'd introduced to her, that they'd learned together. Only one moment more he'd made her wait, while he'd taken a condom from the nightstand and torn the package open and rolled it down on himself, and then she'd settled over him at last.

Her breath catches again, the memory vivid and strong. She can feel a trickle of heat between her legs just from recalling the sensations, the fullness of Ren inside her as she'd let herself sink down onto him. While she'd pulled the nightgown back on afterwards, she'd not bothered with her panties, and her lower lip catches between her teeth as she feels her own arousal again. It never fails to astonish her how even thinking about what she's done with Ren can bring all those feelings back to vivid life in a heartbeat.

Ren's hands had settled on her hips, his own quivering with the effort to stay still, but otherwise he'd let her move as she pleased. At first, for all that they'd spent so much time in bed together already, she'd somehow been scared that he wouldn't fit inside her. From this angle, he felt huge, enormous, and she couldn't help a breathy moan as she sank down on him. His eyes had been avid, so dark blue they were almost black, his color high -- and then she'd been all the way down, him full in her, and she'd been unable to do more than drop her head back and pant for air as heat wove its way through her body, from where he was buried in her out to her fingertips, to her toes, to every part of her.

"Yes," he'd breathed out, a hungry raw sound that sent a thrill down her spine, even as his hands came up to cover her breasts, her nipples so stiff they were almost painful. She moaned when his thumbs worked over the tips, feeling shameless and wanton and all the things a good girl wasn't supposed to be. How could any of that matter, though, when being connected to him like this felt so delicious?

Her hand slips down between her thighs as if to cover herself. She can feel her own heat, humid against her palm. He'd let her take her time, kept himself so achingly still while she took in the sensation of him from this new angle. One hand found her bottom, helped her discover a way to move, a rocking twitch of her hips that lifted her up and then down again. She'd shifted to get her feet under her, his hand finding her ankle instead, and then... Her head spins now, just remembering how she'd been able to move so freely on him.

He'd moaned into her mouth during the brief needy kisses, the sound rasping and almost pained. Somehow she'd found a rhythm, working herself down onto him with her hands on his shoulders for leverage. Once he slipped out of her, and they'd both laughed as he slid a hand between them to hold himself upright again. (That had been a revelation to her, too: the happy sounds, the giggles and grins in the middle of their lovemaking. She loved that, even when they grew serious and hungry for each other, they could still smile, could still find the moments of joy.) Then she was pushing down on him again, keening her pleasure with every slide, part of her wishing it could never end...

Somehow, Ren always seemed to sense when she was slipping deeper into her own thoughts, especially in the intense moments like these. He'd leaned up to kiss her; at the same time, his hand trailed over her thigh, between her legs, thumb unerringly finding that spot, that bud of flesh from where the most intense pleasure in her body emanated. As soon as he grazed over it, she'd shuddered, crying out with an abandon she'd never thought she had in her. 

"Come for me, love," he'd breathed against her lips, and she was helpless to do anything but obey as his fingers worked and teased and played right there where she needed it the most, while his stiff erection filled her up again and again and again--

She'd seen stars for a split second, bright white fireworks bursting behind her eyelids. There were never words for the astonishing pleasure radiating through her; she'd given up trying to describe it, though sometimes music came a little close to that feeling. Sometimes. For now, though, she didn't bother trying to think about anything except being right there in that moment: the intensity that shook her, that prickled her skin with pleasure while her body bore down on Ren inside her.

That was the other part that made it all worth it: seeing Ren fall apart through his own climax. His hands had dropped to her hips and he'd pushed up into her -- he had been for a little while, though she'd been too lost in her own pleasure to notice -- his teeth set, eyes shut tight, hair wet with sweat from the exertion. Even as she blinked at him, dazed and fuzzy around the edges, he'd pushed up hard into her as a moan escaped him. She felt him trembling, felt the heat of him inside her...

She'd thrown her arms around him, unable to do anything but cling to him. He'd done the same, his arms enveloping her, and for a time she'd done nothing more than suck in air, her lungs starving and deprived.

Afterwards, he'd released her only so that he could slip back and remove the condom (a necessity, she knew, even though it left her feeling so empty afterwards). He'd tossed it to the bin in the corner while she reached for her nightgown -- she still felt strange sleeping nude, and he somehow thought her adorable instead of eccentric -- and then he'd curled up around her and fallen asleep, his mouth pressed to her throat, words of love whispered there before exhaustion claimed him.

Biting her lip, she looks to the bed again. To her surprise, Ren is sitting up, raking long fingers through his disheveled hair. "There you are," he says, low, and she swallows and nods.

How long he's been awake, she has no idea, but when he stands up, she can't help but watch him: his long legs unfolding, miles of tanned, toned skin, his body so beautifully made it still makes her breath catch. Unlike her, he's completely unselfconscious when it comes to nudity, and she can't quite make herself not look as he approaches and kneels before her chair.

"Second thoughts?" he asks.

She blinks, then shakes her head. "No. Never. I only woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Lady." His voice is rough, scratchy with sleep, the low tones of it doing something to her insides. She wonders if he can tell how aroused she is all over again. "I'd much rather be awake with you than asleep anywhere else." 

His fingers trail up the inside of her nightgown. She lets him do it, lets him slide the garment up until it reaches her waist. His hands gently part her knees, and now there's no hiding it. Her cheeks go hot, yet there's no shame, no embarrassment. It excites her even more to see him take in how aroused she is by the mere thought of him.

His nostrils flare, his lips part: he's as excited by it as she is. His lips press to the inside of her knee, mouth opening against her skin, skimming higher along her thigh. She gasps; she can't help it. His eyes turn towards hers, a silent plea. She swallows, nods, her hand finding the thick fall of his hair and sinking into it.

With a wicked grin, Ren dives into her.

* * *

Later -- again -- she curls into his arms to sleep. She'll be tired in the morning, but when she thinks about how she got that way, it will have been worth it and then some.


End file.
